xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Reavers
The Reavers are a group of cybernetically-enhanced humans that hunt down and kill mutants for Zander Rice. After the X-23 experiments escaped Alkali-Transigen, the Reavers were tasked with hunting them down. History ''Logan The Reavers were hired by Alkali-Transigen as an elite task-force with the purpose of guarding the X-23 children, during their time spent inside the Alkali-Transigen research center in Mexico. After doctor Rice announced the termination of the X-23 project, nurse Gabriela Lopez, who had been sympathetic towards the children, released the children from their cells. During the breakout several of the Reavers were injured. With the X-23 subjects having escaped, Pierce and the Reavers were tasked with tracking and apprehending them, especially Laura, who was a clone of Wolverine. Pierce first made contact with an aging Logan inside the latter's limousine, asking for the whereabouts of nurse Gabriela Lopez. Despite having made contact with the nurse, Logan did not reveal his connection to her, which prompts Pierce to leave, however Pierce gives Logan an Alkali-Transigen card and tells him to contact the company in case he changes his mind. After Gabriela meets up for a second time with Logan, she tries hiring him to take care of Laura and transport the mutant girl to Eden in order to meet up with the rest of the X-23 children. Logan dose not except the job, at first, instead of taking his $20,000 dollars in advance and returns the next day, only to find Gabriela murdered by gunshot. Pierce meets up with Logan back at his hideout in the desert to ask him about Gabriela's death, only to be knocked unconscious by Laura. Logan's associate, the mutant tracker Caliban, is tasked with disposing of the unconscious Pierce in the middle of the desert. Unfortunately, Pierce woke up and regroups with the Reavers, who proceed to raid Logan's hideout, both to capture Laura, as well as to murder the aging profesor Charles Xavier. Some of the Reavers are murdered by Laura, but she is briefly subdued by them until Logan rescues her. Logan escapes with Laura and Xavier in his limo and a car chase ensues. Logan and crew are able to escape the Reavers after a cargo train obstructs the road leading north. After having captured Caliban, Pierce strong-arms the mutant into helping the Reavers track Logan down. Despite being threatened with torture, Caliban had secretly delayed information to Pierce regarding the targets' location, thus the Reavers remained behind Logan's current whereabouts. The Reavers eventually caught-up with Logan in Las Vegas, where they were lodged at a hotel. Xavier suffered yet another one of his seizures which resulted in a mass paralysis of the entire hotel and its immediate surroundings. Logan is the only person to withstand the professor's psychic attacks, just barely, so he made his way to the hotel room in order to administer Xavier's seizure injection. Along the way, he murders the paralyzed Reavers who had broken inside the hotel room. With two attempts at Xavier's life having been thwarted, doctor Zander Rice is flown in via helicopter to take direct control of Pierce's operation. Unlike the brutish Pierce, doctor Rice successfully convinces Caliban into revealing Xavier's actual whereabouts after reminding him of the potential dangers Xavier could pose to those around him. The Reavers find Logan, Laura and Xavier staying the night at the Munson family's corn farm. Doctor Rice sends in his latest creation, X-24, another clone of Wolverine which, unlike Laura, lacks any sort of mental reasoning or restraint, merely a mindless and violent animal. X-24 murders the Munson family, Charles Xavier and abducts Laura. Logan chases after it, resulting in a fight between him, X-24 and the Reavers. Wolverine and Laura were only able to escape after Caliban causes a distraction. The albino mutant steals a grenade from Pierce and uses it to detonate the van he was being kept in, committing suicide, killing a few more Reavers and leaving Pierce scarred at the face. After Logan and Laura finally met up with Rictor and the other X-23 children a final battle takes place in North Dakota, near the border Amercian border with Canada. The Reavers begin rounding up the children, however Rictor and Laura are able to prevent the majority from being captured until X-24 is set loose on the battle. At the time, Logan had been experiencing heavy fatigue do to his old age and the adamantium poisoning taking its toll on his immune system. He is able to overcome his weakness thanks to the serum which Rictor had given him. Wolverine murders doctor Rice with a gun shot to the head and then kills the remaining Reavers alongside the children. Pierce is murdered after the children had ganged-up on him and attacked him with the combined force of all of their powers. X-24 is killed by Laura by means of an adamantium bullet shot in its head. And although the children survive the battle, Logan dies after having been impaled by X-24 in a tree stump. Members *Donald Pierce † - Leader *Zander Rice † - Employer and Ally Trivia *In the comics, '''The Reavers' were founded and led by former member of the Hellfire Club, Donald Pierce. They were a terrorist and mercenary cell of cyborg humans who had often been enemies of the X-Men and allies of the mutant's various enemies, such as William Stryker. Some members of the Reavers were exclusively out for revenge against Wolverine, the latter having crippled several guards working for the Hellfire Club who later turned to Pierce for help. Another noteworthy member of the Reavers was Lady Deathsrike, whose father had been killed by Logan during his slaughtering of the Weapon X personnel. External linksin * * es:Los Reavers Category:Logan characters Category:Villains Category:Teams Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Anti-Mutant Category:Disbanded Teams Category:Characters Killed by Wolverine Category:Cyborg Category:Cameo